


RIBBONED LIGHTS

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Suggestive, Teasing, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Begin with one amused Raph. Sprinkle with a blushing Don. Mix and stir well for cute enjoyment.





	RIBBONED LIGHTS

Raph stops in the doorway. A shocked look quickly crosses his face and is replaced by a very interested smile, the corners of his eyes creasing with his mirth. He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. His eyes roam over the other occupant of his room. There on the hammock he kept in one corner lay Donnie. Raph rumbles a pleasant sound deep in his chest. The blush making its way across Donnie’s face a beautiful contrast to the hue of the ribbon and soft glowing lights wrapping Donnie up like the perfect little present. One side of Raph’s mouth quirks up higher than the other as he watches Donnie duck his head a bit.

“So,” Raph hedges, perfectly aware that his voice was deeper than usually (who could blame him with the pleasing sight of his lover waiting to be unwrapped by him; it was a breathtaking sight to behold). Raph clears his throat and gets his mind back on track. “So do I have to wait to open you, or can I do that now?” He winks when Donnie gives him a shy startled look.

He steps into the room and closes the door. “I hope it’s the get to open you now cause honestly don’t know if I can be a good boy long enough to wait.”

“I…I…” Donnie’s eyes roam over Raph’s sweaty body as he licks his lips.

Raph chuckles and reaches up behind his head to loosen the knot of his mask. He slips it over his head as he walks over to his desk. He shoots Donnie a look over his shoulder catching the way Donnie’s dark eyes watch him intensely. He makes a slow teasing show of stripping the rest of his gear off, groaning in pleasure here and there with a long stretch. And though he doesn’t see the expression on Donnie’s face when he bends over to undo his foot bindings, the gasping moan quickly cut off tells him that Donnie was definitely enjoying the show.

“You know you still haven’t answered me, love.”

Raph turns around, fingers and thumb playing with the band of his exercise shorts. The red material faded but still standing in nice contrast his dark sweaty skin. He watches Donnie, focus keen on his fingers.

He tongue peeking out drawing his attention for a moment. He lifts a single brow, wanting nothing more than to go over there to slowly kiss open the ribbons. Maybe leave the lights and see how they played over the hue of Donnie’s skin as it was slicked with sweat.

Donnie draws in a shaky breathe. “Now,” he croaks, “please open me now.”

Raph’s fingers leave the edge of his shorts as he straightens and makes his way across the room. “Mmm. Sounds perfect.” He reaches to stroke a hand over the first ribbons on Donnie’s calf. “You don’t mind if I use my mouth do you?” He kneels watching Donnie shake his head before he leans forward to lick at the skin next to the ribbon. “Good,” he hums and sets to work.


End file.
